


Lovebirds (or The Ways We Love)

by Kikithehousemoose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not In Chronological Order, Other, anxiety attack portrayed but not described, makeout session sort of described but again super brief, mentioned Davenport, mentioned Merle, not even mentioned by name, this was very much a written in 20 minutes thing so sorry if its unfulfilling?, very briefly alluded to Sazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithehousemoose/pseuds/Kikithehousemoose
Summary: Love meant different things to different people. A human and an elf would not love the same as an elf and an elf. Siblings would not love the same as a mortal and a creature of the Astral Plane. In the end, it was always love.(Very short snippets in which The Twins know love in all its forms.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's up it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm ready to die. I desperately needed to write Lup, or ANYTHING happening on the ship, so my mind kinda wheezed this out. May have more parts coming, may not. 
> 
> Obviously this whole thing is a spoiler for ep 59 so maybe don't be reading this if you're not caught up. 
> 
> Snippets are not chronological and are based mostly off of headcanons.

Love was gaining a plus one at dinner. Two had never been much of a number to her; two always equaled to one in her mind. One-half, even. She hadn’t really needed the concept of two until two became three, and suddenly she wasn’t dining alone. 

None of them dined alone, really, because there were so few of them and it would just be weird to eat alone in a party of 7. But even if they sat with each other, that didn’t necessarily feel like they were  _ dining  _ with each other. Taako always said that food was at the base level of every interaction, every culture and occasion and decision. Food must have been at the center of Barry’s decision to sit beside her, because he’d barely spoken to her beforehand. When he did sit beside of her, though, it was… nice.

  
  
  


Love was creating magic. Enchantment was no stranger to any self-respecting technomancer, but  _ creating  _ magic was, literally, something new entirely. Though they each had their hand in creating a Relic, they each put their own part of their soul into it’s creation, whispered their own words into the artifact; it was  _ them  _ who placed the final, immortal seal. It was  _ them  _ who discovered how to house something as ethereal as the Light of Creation, to tear apart something so divine without destroying it or themselves. It was  _ them,  _ eyes rolled back and white, pure magicka buzzing between them, flashing out in a great spectral display; (they had always been more powerful together); who felt a kind of love no one else onboard would ever know. To them, it was better that way. This kind of love was their magic, alone.

  
  


Love was fruitlessly sitting around, trying to fall back into meditation, but when all of your spell slots were recovered and you felt beautiful as ever, there was no need for it. For some boyfriends, three in the morning might not be the opportune time for idle chatter, but neither of them really  _ slept  _ and Taako couldn’t imagine Kravitz was hot on someone’s trail at this hour. 

 

“Talk  _ dirty  _ to me, baby.”  
“You want me to tell you about my latest bounties.”   
“I was kind of explicitly horny there, cochise, but sure, how was work?”   
“Well, as a matter of fact--- did you just use battlewagon slang?”   
“Picked it up from a job once, don’t worry about it. Say, you mentioned Spider Man shenanigans?”   
“Oh, yes. Brian. He’s caused me all sorts of… trouble. You would be proud.”

A grin. A shift in position. “ _ Go on.”  _

  
  
  


Love was a makeout session when both of you were covered in red clay and down to a worryingly low HP. Merle had healed the two on their way back to the ship, but the thrill of the adventure and altered atmosphere had made them both loopy with success and eventually Merle walked off, throwing potions and rags their way and muttering about getting a room.    
  
They’d done this plenty of times before, but somehow it always felt  _ new.  _ Barry finding a new groove in her hip to run his finger over. Lup clutching more hair every time,  _ god  _ she loved hair, while her other arm traveled further down his back, seeing just how much of him she could claim as hers. Breathing into each other was a whole school of magic they’d had all to themselves, and once again Lup would find herself melting into oneness with Barry. (It wasn’t the same, it was never the same, but it was good). 

 

Red streaked down each other’s bodies as they tossed their robes aside, painting each other with layers of a different kind, and they had their first time. 

  
  
  


Love was stealing, but never taking. How was it possible, even, to take from onesself? It was not ‘Taako’ and ‘Lup’. It was ‘Taako and Lup’. ‘Lup and Taako’. ‘The Twins’. ‘The Elves’. ‘The Umbra Wizards’. United. Unconquerable. Inseparable by space and time.   
  


Love was taking the umbrastaff from the hands of a skeleton, but never stealing it. 

  
  
  


Love was feeling like you could trust someone, even though not trusting or opening up was kind of your  _ thing.  _ It was running his hands over the spinning clay and hearing the words spill out of his mouth, too sober to excuse and too sincere to dismiss. “ _ No one else will have me.”  _ It was feeling something then, in his heart, something he was always too afraid to pursue lest it make him vulnerable. 

 

When that person accepted his vulnerability with cautious hands and returned his delicate confessions with his own. That was love, if he’d ever known it.

 

 

 

Love was asking the Captain for permission to marry, even though you knew you didn’t need it and that this was probably breaking some kind of rule. It was Davenport smiling a wide, knowing grin, and that was all the permission she would need, save from Barry himself. There was little hesitation, though there was some-- Barry was a rather traditional man at his core, and in human traditions the female rarely proposed, if  _ ever.  _ But Barry knew her, too, and he must have known she had very specific plans in mind, he must have known that it was never going to be him who asked first anymore. 

 

_ Once we’re all safe,  _ she kept promising herself. Once they could afford to stop running. Then. Then she would ask.

  
  
  


 

Love was inventing whipped peanut butter and then discovering you’re both allergic to peanuts. Taako had the more severe reaction, as he often did, and though Lup could feel her eyes burning and her throat starting to swell she could still cast magic. She had no healing, but she had an idea, and she could only pray that it worked. She cast  _ Remove Curse  _ on Taako, burning what she’d had left for the day, and felt herself blacking out before she could see if it worked.

 

Becoming conscious to the image of a perfectly healthy Taako was all she needed. She took a breath and felt herself well again. She almost frowned (they had been running low on health potions) but Taako couldn’t cast the spells she could and she probably would have died. She patted him on the cheek and informed him that they were never doing that again.

  
  
  


 

Love was sticking around to comfort your emotionally damaged boyfriend, even if you’re not sure what you did wrong.    
Kravitz wouldn’t have known, he  _ couldn’t  _ have known, but there was a certain combination of words with a certain expression in a certain situation that just made him want to  _ leave,  _ and boy if the reaper hadn’t hit that nail right on the head. 

 

Taako’s eyes had grown inflamed and he moved like an injured animal, on guard and flinching away from any attempt at touch. 

_ “Listen,  _ man, I know I’m not super clear about these things but can you  _ not  _ fucking say that kind of stuff.”

“Like.. what?” Kravitz’s brow furrowed together as he pulled his hand back, standing a respective distance away, obviously unprepared for these kinds of situations. “That you’d be my reason for living?”

 

A harsh cackle confirmed his suspicions which only made his soul sink a little further down into his form. He was trying to be romantic, for once. Damn him and his inability to commune with the living.

 

“ _ That  _ shit has got to stop  _ right here, right now,  _ buddy-o, or your old pal Taako is gonna  _ explode.”  _

 

“Alright, alright,” he said, raising his hands. “I’ll stop. I won’t touch you. Just… I’m not going to leave you, okay? I’ll just be right here. You do whatever you have to and I’ll just, um, wait.” 

 

Taako stormed out of the room. 

  
  


 

Hours later, Taako came back into the room, and was surprised to see Kravitz still there. They locked eyes, and knew they’d talk about it later. All that mattered to him now was that Kravitz had stayed. And that was more than anyone had ever done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr at @lichbarry or @marguerite-baker or in the Discord as kikithehousemoose
> 
> Also yeah I know there's pronoun disagreement as far as "he/she/they" vs "you". W/e. Pretend it's flavor.


End file.
